Shells in the Wall
by harligrace
Summary: Dean and Luna are finally safe in Shell Cottage, and some inevitable dancing occurs. Written for the HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY comp at HPFC :D


**Written for the HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY comp at HPFC (: Happy Birthday BountyHunterGirl134**

* * *

The day after their escape from Malfoy Manor, Dean woke up in Shell Cottage and almost cried as he remembered that he was finally safe. He could hear someone snoring in the room next to his, probably Ron, and while Dean lay in bed, he planned his day.

Breakfast first, obviously. After that a swim, maybe. Or just a muck around on the beach. Then some spellwork; brush up on what he'd forgotten when he had no wand. Perhaps later another swim, or maybe a sandcastle building competition. There were certainly enough inhabitants of Shell Cottage, surely someone would have a little fun with him...

But breakfast first.

Dean dressed swiftly and headed down the stairs, careful to be as quiet as possible. He paused at the bottom of the stairs and admired the beautiful walls of the house; the shells pressed into the wall creating a striking effect. Dean was always one to appreciate art.

After a moment Dean continued and headed into the lounge (you had to pass through it to reach the kitchen), where he was surprised to see Luna. She was sitting on the couch humming a fast-paced tune, swapping to whistling every now and then. While he did appreciated the sound, Dean was still a boy, and therefor hungry. He sped through the lounge, past Luna, and into the kitchen where he scooped up an orange. Glancing at Luna (who wore a bright orange dress), then back at the fruit, a thought occurred to him.

"Do you realise that you match the fruit bowl, Luna?"

She took a moment to consider the bowl of oranges perched on the near-by table, head tilted to the side, then looked back up at Dean with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Why, I guess I do, Dean."

Her voice was so soft and whimsical that Dean leant closer without thinking. Still smiling, she patted the space on the couch next to her, and he sat without being asked twice. There was a moment of awkwardness, but soon Luna was back to humming and Dean was thinking about the future whilst peeling his orange.

He had one now. A future, not an orange. Though technically he had one of those too. Anyway.

He could grow up and get a job and meet his true love and marry her and have kids with her. He thought he'd die in that place; the Manor, but they'd been rescued and now he was free to live his life. Well, as long as they won the war.

But that was a glum thought, and one he didn't want to contemplate at the moment. He had faith in Harry and Ron and Hermione and everyone, and for the time being that was plenty.

"Hey Luna, guess what?" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"We're alive."

Luna let out a giggle and patted Dean on the leg.

"I know, Dean."

"Isn't it amazing?" he breathed.

Luna shuffled closer and leant on him slightly, mumbling a distracted 'yeah'.

Without realising what he was doing, Dean put his arm around Luna and pulled her tight against him, resting his head on hers. She nestled closer to him, thinking how warm he was, and how he smelt like oranges. She thought about how happy she was that they'd survived their traumatic stay and how she was finally free, but most of all she thought about Dean. She thought about how comfortable the two were together.

Though when Dean suddenly disappeared from under her, Luna was most certainly _not _comfortable lying awkwardly on the couch. She looked up, still a mild look on her face, to see Dean standing there, staring at her. Abruptly, he reached out his hand, a huge grin on his face. Questioningly, Luna took it, and he pulled her up.

"I feel like dancing," he said.

"That's nice, Dean..." Luna said softly.

Dean pulled her closer and hooked an arm around her waist, spinning her wildly around the room. Forgetting that there were others in the Shell Cottage still asleep at this early hour, they laughed and sang and hummed until Dean fell back onto the couch, dizzy. He pulled her down with him so she was sitting on his lap, and Luna couldn't help but think that this was the way that life was meant to be.

They didn't say anything for a while, but Luna hummed and Dean stroked her hair.

Luna stared up at the wall, searching for patterns in the shells imbedded in the plaster, and spotted what looked like a crumple horned snorlack. Though, as she'd recently begun to understand, it could just as easily be a unicorn. Oh, and that looked like it could be...

"Does that look like a dragon to you, Dean?"

Pointing vaguely at the wall, Luna tilted her head quizzically, sending her pale hair spilling down Deans front. He couldn't help but notice the difference between them, her pale to his dark. But it worked. Luna pursed her lips and Dean was suddenly somewhat distracted.

"Mmhmm," he muttered, not taking his eyes off her mouth.

Luna glanced at him, and he saw his chance. There, while she sat in his lap and his arms were wound around her, Dean kissed her.

Luna wasn't expecting it, but she enjoyed it. And there was a funny feeling bubbling up in her chest that she hadn't felt for a long time; not properly anyhow.

She couldn't help but think that she was finally happy.

She smiled against his lips.

* * *

**Please drop me a review, I really appreciate them (:**


End file.
